No regrets and new found feelings
by Misaki Kimura
Summary: This a fluffy story of the famous couple Sasunaru. Please enjoy with the knowledge that I do NOT own the characters and the original story completely belongs to the author. :)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Shikamaru, are you sure it's okay to be doing this?" I asked nervously, as the lazy shinobe tossed a roll of toilet paper across a person's yard. "It's the last day of us being high schoolers, Naruto. This is the time when we can make stupid mistakes. Don't be drag." He then continued to throw roll over tree branches and even left some strands on the roof. "Yeah, but I don't want to get in trouble." I mumbled, tossing my own roll between my shaking hands.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and finished his prank by throwing the cardboard carcass in the already vandalized tree. Just then, a blindingly bright light shone on the property's porch. I froze and almost passed out when I saw a lanky looking figure walk out from the house. "Hello?" He called groggily, covering his mouth limply to cover up a yawn. Even though there were obnoxiously bright lights, seeing the figure's face was near impossible.

"Run." Shikamaru whispered, already pivoting away to make a quick escape. Due to being frozen stiff, the only thing I could reply with was a worried yelp. Obviously Shikamaru didn't acknowledge the sound because he was already ways down the dim street. I looked back at the man and squinted. After a few moments, I realized who the face was. It was the face of someone that I would have rather not saw for another million years. "Teme." I sputtered in between shivers of fright and from the cold wind of the night. "Oh hey dobe." The raven haired traitor greeted, stepping out from the light. Only then did I completely see the rogue ninja. He wore a devilish smirk that mocked me. "T-this is y-your h-house." I stuttered, now feeling my muscles loosen from their stiff state from earlier's shock.

"Surprised?" He replied, leaning against one of his thin white pillars that supported a shade above the porch. I fully shook off my being frozen and crossed my arms over my chest. "You're an idiot." Sasuke hissed suddenly. "It's nearing winter and you're still wearing a t-shirt and basket ball shorts! Get inside." He beckoned to his door and tightened his robe around his body with a light shiver. I hesitantly followed, with an obvious look of disgust. When my feet hit the wooden floor of the house, I removed them and left them next to Sasuke's shoes. "Let me make you some ramen. It won't be as good as that shop you always go too, but it will keep you warm." He sat me down and wrapped a thick blanket around my shoulders. He was being polite, a little too polite.

I curled into a ball and allowed my body to mold into the black leather of the couch. "You have a nice place." I reluctantly complimented, taking in his flat screen t.v. and abstract art pieces. "Thank you. I still want to paint the walls though, but there's so much surface that it would be a lot of work to do on my own." He answered from the kitchen. "Color would look a lot better." I nodded approvingly at the ideas of pain that could replace this plain white.

After a few moments of my eyes boring into my surroundings, my nose smelled something delicious. I sat up instantly and listened carefully. There it was, the musical sound of noodles and broth being poured into a bowl. Then a clink of a silver spoon dropping into the soup filled my ears. It was an orchestra of food. I was beginning to get extremely excited when I could hear slow foot steps entering the living room. "Here." An unusually kind voice spoke, placing the bowl in front of my face. I licked my lips and thanked Sasuke quickly before scarfing down the meal. Within twenty minutes, I had cleaned the bowl and was left with a stomach ache.

"This is why we don't eat fast baka." The now oddly caring boy said disapprovingly as he patted a warm and damp towel against my forehead. "Why are you being so nice?" I groaned, clenching my angry abdomen. "Well, because you were once my friend. How could I not?" He questioned rhetorically. "You never took concern before." I explained, egging on the conversation. He said heavily and replied, "Back in the day we all thought of each other as rivals. I'm tired of acting like children. He moved on to patting my cheeks, but I waved his hands away. I sat up effectively on the couch and fiddled with my fingers. "Look Sasuke, I want to apologize for that actually." I confessed lowering my head. "Hn, it's all in the past." He shrugged, itching the back of his shaggy black hair. "To be quite honest, you were the only person I truly had. Aside from Iruka-sensei." I admitted, feeling an embarrassing warmth flow onto my tan cheeks. "Unfortunately, you were also all I had." He joked, rolling his serious onyx eyes. "Hey that's cruel!" I exclaimed, punching his arm playfully.

The usually emotionless teme, actually let out a laugh. No, not just a laugh that came out because it fit the situation of the conversation, but a hearty laugh. One that would shine a new meaning to a person's life. His eyes shut from laughing so hard and he grabbed his sides in hysterics. It was nice seeing Sasuke in a good mood. It made his stoic face appear more childish and radiant. It was almost as if a glow had encased the shinobe. It was done in such a way that would make your heart skip a beat in awe. I know this action all to well because currently my own heart was doing it. Annoying butterflies fluttered in my stomach. A genuine smile found itself on my face. My eyes were even filling with uncontrollable lust.

What are these new found feelings? I have never felt this was, even about a female. It was almost like, at this exact moment, Sasuke and I were the only people on this messed up world with no more cares nor worries. How could I have lived that length of time without him? The thought seemed ridiculous to me at this point. I knew there was an empty space in my heart. However I could never pin point the exact reason why. Now I know, I was falling for a narcissistic asshole who ditched Sakura and I for supposed power. It seemed like he could see the wishy washy emotions in my face because he comfortingly rested a hand on top of my tangled ones. "I really am sorry for leaving. However, I can't say I regret. Leaving all of this had made me realize on how much significance it had on me. Knowing I had a yearn to go back to my old life, made me into a better person. So, for that I am forever grateful." He said, like he was reminiscing old memories.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming back, but I'm glad you did." I lifted his face by his chin and stared into his unreadable eyes. I searched for any sign of well, anything in his eyes that would alert me to back away. When there was no sign of resistance, I cautiously edged closer to emotionless face. Surprisingly, he didn't say or do anything with my face reached the point of being only mere centimeters away. I paused and let his warm and even breath cascade on my face. Even with his breath being even, I could tell in the tremble of his jaw he was growing nervous. It was about laughable to see the infamous Sasuke get nervous. I leaned in the rest of the way and closed the small distance that was between us. I could feel Sasuke's body tense up when my lips had planted on his, which caused me to chuckle. I pulled away and allowed him to comprehend what I just did. Hell, even I barely realized what I was doing. Although, I enjoyed it. On the other hand, I was unsure of what Sasuke's next plan of action would be. I imagined kicking me out with a slurs of insults. I shuddered at the thought and frowned.

Unexpectedly, he touched two fingers to his lips and smiled under them. It was as if he could still feel the sensation of our kiss. I grabbed his wrist gently and placed it in his lap. Sasuke leaned in, but then instantly snapped back. He looked like he was confused. It appeared that he wasn't sure if he was supposed to kiss me again. I cupped his pale cheeks in my hands, contrasting with my tan skin. He rested his hands shakily on my knees, which caused a light blush to form on my face. I kissed his nose and then rested my forehead upon his. I tugged his face closer to mine so our lips would, again, collide. Sasuke was in slight shock, but he immediately relaxed to my gesture. His hands lingered up to my chest area and pulled me anxiously by my shirt. He was now supporting himself by the arm of the couch, while his body was acting as a soft cushion for mine. He flattened his hands, but kept them attached to my chest. I straddled his waist so I wouldn't exert so much weight on him, and he scrunched his knees against my lower back. I pulled away from him and removed a single strand of raven hair from his equally as dark eyes. "You're so perfect." I whispered, without having control over my words. I was tempted to cover my mouth and recite sincere apologies, but I didn't.

Why not let him know I felt? The worst he could do was reject my feelings right? His hand slithered to the nape of my neck and for the first time since we started expressing lustful emotions, he locked his eyes with mine. "Do you know how long I've been struggling to repeat the same words to you?" He uttered in such a way that if he spoke them any louder, they would shatter. I twirled a piece of his hair with my finger, but never broke the moment we were sharing with just the stare of our eyes.

"Sasuke, I'm falling in love with you." I mumbled, hoping there was a possibility that he didn't hear that. He pulled me in for a kiss that showed no more than love and wanting. When he departed from me, I could see tears fill his eyes. "I love you too." He attempted to blink back the tears, but failed and one tear escaped. I nuzzled my head into his neck and he pecked the crown on my head. "Dobe." He muffled into my blonde hair. "Teme." I teased back into the sensitive skin of his neck. He wrapped his arms around me and adjusted my body so I would be cradled up on my side.

After a few comfortably silent moments, I glanced up to see him sound asleep. I took this chance to take in each feature of him. From the top of his spiked in the back hair, down to his muscular, but lean legs. "How did I acquire such an angel that was once lost in the midst of evil?" I paused and then continuing, "Stay with me forever Sasuke, and in turn I will do the same." I spoke to him like he could hear me. However, I was happy knowing that he couldn't respond to my small proclamation. I wanted to make sure I was willing to completely give myself to him. Now that I think about it, I can't remember a time where I didn't. I wanted him deeply. No, scratch that, I needed him. I closed my eyes and rested my head back in it's earlier position. Then, before I knew it, we had fallen asleep with the soft and exhilarating knowledge that we held nothing else for each other, but love and commitment.


	2. Chapter 2: They Call It a Sin

**Hello again! Saki here with a new chapter. At first I was planning on doing this, but I just HAD to! With all of the sweet comments from people, it just boosted up my confidence. So I decided that if the demand was high enough on this story, I will continue with chapters. I'm still not great with separate, so please forgive me. But, again if the demand is high enough (at least three reviews asking for it) I will continue to update once a week with chapters that hold a great cliff hanger. :) Review please! **

**(By the way all credit goes to the original author of the Naruto & Naruto Shippuden series :]) **

I woke up the next morning with a light and fluttery feeling in my stomach. I stretched out and then realized I was lying on top of something foreign. I rubbed my eyes from sleep and checked out the cushion. However, it wasn't just a cushion. "Ah, Sasuke!" I whispered loudly, covering my mouth right after the statement. Luckily, the snoozing teme didn't awake from his slumber. I let out a heavy sigh of relief and carefully came to a sitting position.

I then recalled the events from last night. Sasuke and I had basically confessed our feelings for each other, but why was I having trouble believing that? Was it because the trust I held so dearly for him, was just thrown away? Was it because I was still confused on my feelings? I wasn't quite to sure on the answer for either of those questions. Although, I wasn't terribly ecstatic to learn it. I slid cautiously off the couch and stood awkwardly. I didn't know what to do exactly. I could stay, but then what if Sasuke didn't want me here? I could also walk out, but what if Sasuke becomes offended? I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes. Really, if you think about it, deciding on such a simple action should not take this much effort. Why was I being so wishy washy about this? It's not like it would be a one night stand, technically, if I walked out. Even so, I want to hear his tender voice again.

I was still astonished at his presence. It had to have been a couple of years since I last saw him. Now here he is, sleeping soundly in front of my very eyes.

Just then, obnoxiously, my stomach growled of hunger. I mentally cursed the noise and stalked quietly towards his kitchen. I ravaged his fridge, picking out egg rolls and some sushi. It wasn't a typical meal I would eat, but since it was there, I might as well try it. I put down my food and searched around for silver ware. After many dreadful moments of looking for eating utensils, I finally opened a drawer full of them. My face gleamed with sudden happiness and I took out a fork victoriously. I skipped back to my holy grail of food and began to chow down. It was all so mesmerizing and delicious, that I could extremely distracted from the shinobe that was on the couch.

"Naruto?" He spoke suddenly, and obviously groggily. I glanced up and let a piece of my sushi fall from my fork. "Good morning." I muffled through the food. "I see you made yourself at home." Sasuke pulled his usual smirk and leaned over the kitchen island. I looked back to my food and glided the plate over to him. "You can eat some." I offered, still chewing the sushi. "Weren't you taught to not speak with your mouth full?" Sasuke teased, and then coolly shoving a piece of sashime in his mouth. I blushed from embarrassment and successfully finished chowing down.

"Question." Sasuke said suddenly, spinning the fork I gave him in small circles. I nodded slightly to cue him to continue. "Why were you tping my house last night?" He asked, still spinning his fork. "Well, Shikamaru thought it would be a good idea to do reckless things on the last day of high school." I explained shortly. "Ah." he mouthed, dropping his fork on to the granite counter. I awkwardly looked down at the crumbs that were once my food. "I think I should go." I excused, before cleaning up after myself. As I was placing my dishes into the sink, a hand tugged my own. "Please stay." he pleaded like a child. "We can watch a scary movie!" He suggested. I gulped softly and reluctantly agreed. "Okay that's sounds nice." Little did he know, I was terrified of horror films. "Yes!" He became significantly more excited. I sat on the couch and tried to cool my nerves. Sasuke popped in the disc and sat back next to me.

Almost immediately after pressing play, I was welcomed with slashing, blood, guts, and shrieks of terror. After every jump scare, it sent me into Sasuke's awaiting arms. I trembled against him and he paid no mind. He seemed so fixated on the gore and violence on the screen. I never understood the fascination of this drama. Maybe it was the satisfaction of a bimbo with fake boobs getting axed by the insane murderer. Even it wasn't, that was the only satisfaction I gained from it.

After the movie, Sasuke started to comfortingly pet my blonde hair. "You should have told me you would be scared." I turned away from his face and muttered, "I didn't want to disappoint you." He turned my head back to him by chin and stretched his hand on my jaw. "I would have watched anything else if it meant that you would enjoy it. Hell, I would even watch Barbie." He joked, with a small smirk crawling on his face. "That would be even scarier than the movie." I joked back. We laughed at each other, but that was soon met with a silence and an intense stare. We didn't speak a word, for our eyes did the talking. This was perfection at its finest. I could never replace the moment that we were now sharing.

I cupped the right side of Sasuke's neck and tugged him gently towards me, silently asking for a taste of mouth. Sasuke closed the space between our lips passionately. Our mouth's moved in unison, which also allowed Sasuke to easily slip his tongue inside. He explored each dip and crevice that was in my wet cavern.

From what was a passionate kiss, it now grew to be more heated. Our tongues were fighting for everlasting dominance and sweet moans were exchanged. Like having our mouth's in a frenzy, Sasuke trailed them down to my neck and impatiently searched for my sweet spot. Wasting no time, it was found and I let out a groan of pleasure to prove it. He sucked on the spot, as I slid my hands under his black wife beater and rubbed his abdomens. He arched his back slightly from the move, but almost instantly recovered. When I could feel a hickey forming, Sasuke lifted his head back to my face. "Do you mind?" He asked, already pushing up the hem of my shirt. I shook my head and he happily removed it and tossed it across the room. He went back down to my neck, but he went down lower. His tongue licked my nipples and he sucked on them. Almost instinctively I grinded my growing hard on against his groin. I don't know what possessed me to do this, maybe it was sickly sweet of the taboo and steam that was taking over. Sasuke let out a moan of pleasure and gratitude and invited his hand to rub my member. I wrapped my legs around his hips and threw my head slightly back. In the midst of thrusting and rubbing, I had lost all sense it what was right. Along with that, I lost all of my conscious to care. I knew what I wanted, and I wasn't about to toss it away.

I could feel my erection throbbing, so I assumed Sasuke was going through the same pain. So, I decided that there would be no harm done if I just, helped him out. I slid down his black and green plaid pajama bottom and licked my lips when I saw an exposed hard on. I parted completely from his and slithered down so I was face to organ with his man hood. I pushed down his underwear and licked the tip of him teasingly. I did this for a while before Sasuke groaned, "Don't tease me." I smirked and fitted his length in my mouth. I bobbed my head and made sure that I got every part of the sensitive skin wet. While doing so, Sasuke had found a position where he could also pump my erection with his hand. He went from soft to harm, from slow to fast. His movements were exhilarating.

At about the same time, we clenched our legs tightly. Then, without warning, we released. I cleaned him off with my tongue and then licked off the rest from my face. Sasuke did the same, but he had to get most of it in his hand before swallowing. As he did so, he seductively licked and sucked his finger. I bit my lip slightly and pulled him back on me.

We were both panting and sweaty. We entangled ourselves together and tried to catch our breath. How could something so beautiful be a sin? Nothing that felt this good, should relate to something that bad. Even so, I will continue with this "taboo" as long as I live.


	3. Chapter 3: Wash my back?

**It's shorter than my other ones, but I wanted to leave a cliff hanger for everyone ^.^! Also, sorry for not updating like I should have. I've been ill lately and also very lazy. Hahah enjoy :)**

I woke up the next morning with an alluring smell of food and a soft chill in the untidy room. I looked down to see that I was wearing nothing but my boxers and socks. "Well, at least I can't my feet warm." I laughed at myself and slid off the bed. On my way out, I found almost all my clothing from yesterday's charade. I shook my head as the flashback of yesterday's events clouded my mind. I tip toed over the many shirts and pants and sneaked through the bare hallway. I peered my head around the corner to see an odd scene. Sasuke was cooking. He was cooking a whole entire buffet of food! "Okay, what are you doing?" I asked, exposing my attendance to Sasuke. "After last night, I thought you might need a hearty meal." He winked while continuing to stir a batter of some sort. I grabbed a spoon that was on the counter and dipped the tip into the batter. I licked it, sort of teasingly, and groaned as the sweet taste covered my taste buds. I licked the excess off my lips and beamed at the awaiting Sasuke. "It's good!" I kissed his cheek quickly and smiled when a blush replaced my kiss.

Curiously, Sasuke poked his finger into his creation. He contemplated the taste for a small moment and nodded approvingly. "Can you grab a pan from that cupboard behind you?" Sasuke asked, gesturing his head towards it. I pulled out a big enough pan and set it on the gas stove. "Thank you." Sasuke mumbled and he balanced the bowl of batter in his hands. I moved out of the way and he poured some of the mixture on to the now hot pan. I watched as the pancake started to bubble. The corners of my mouth started to water. I yearned to consume the whole thing. When ready, Sasuke flipped it over and smiled at the perfectly golden side. I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind him and rested my chin on his shoulder. "I never knew you could cook." I commented, letting my breath linger on the rim of his ear. He breathed a laugh and lied the pancake on the white plate next to the stove. He then repeated the routine of pouring more batter on the pan.

Once the wait of eating was finally over, I was shooed to go sit down on the breakfast table. I anxiously waited for Sasuke to prepare two plates with sliced fruit, pancakes, and whip cream. I quickly began to chow down the pancake, making many sexual noises of hunger. "Wow, someone's hungry." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Obviously he wasn't to surprised about that fact. I smiled through the floppy pancake that hung out my mouth. Why was Sasuke so proper? He looked so classy when he cut a bite sized piece of his pancake and put it in his mouth. I scrunched my nose and continued to eat like the pig I was so proud of.

After breakfast was over with I leaned back in my chair and rested my hands on my full stomach. "So good!" I moaned, rubbing my bloated gut. "I'm glad you liked it." He shook my blonde hair and took both of our plates off the table. "Sasuke, can we take a shower? I need someone to wash my back." I spoke seductively and also playfully. Sasuke looked over at me and didn't say a word, but there was prominent lust written in his dark eyes. I stood up and pulled the collar of his t-shirt. "Is that a yes?" I whispered against the soft skin at the corner of his lips. There was still no response so, out of want, I tugged him towards his bathroom. I struggled with the controls of his shower temperature, but eventually figured it out. I laughed quietly to myself and straightened up. I turned to a still Sasuke and started to slowly remove my clothes. I tossed the fabric in a random corner and started to unbutton his shirt. Once I reached the last button, I looked up at him shyly. I licked his chest and then made my way to the skin behind his ear. I earned a slight moan and he tugged on my hand. I smirked and finished his strip job. I admired his sculpted body and pale skin. It was like he was carved. "Well," I bit his bottom lip. "Let's get clean." I continued whispering the words into his mouth.


	4. Chapter 4: Just Perfect

**So, I've decided that I will update every Saturday (the one's when I am not at my mom's [every other week]) because I never get to it on Fridays. Anywho, hope you enjoy my sudden turn of events :). Remember to keep following and leaving critiques! They are much appreciated! By the way, I do not own Naruto... Sadly xD Enjoy!**

We stepped into the warm water and sunk down in it. The water felt nice as it caressed my aching muscles. I think I slept on my back weird last night. It feels so stiff. "Here, let me begin on your back." Sasuke offered, sounding almost seductive. I smirked and turned so my back was facing him. He first began massaging my shoulders. I threw my head back slightly and groaned. His hands moved in circles and his thumbs pressed pleasurably on my neck. "You're so tense." Sasuke whispered, putting more pressure on my shoulders. "Yeah, I think I slept weird on it last night." I circled my head and sighed when the muscles loosened and cracked. The rest of his massage continued in silence, and it got me thinking. Where was this going? Yeah, I wanted him desperately, but I needed him more in other ways. I didn't want a sex friend, but much rather my own partner in crime. Even so, I knew Sasuke couldn't feel the same. Sure, he showed his passion physically towards me. However, how could someone that truly loved me as much as I did him, leave me so effortlessly.

Just then, the pain of that day crowded my mind. Ironically, it was a gloomy day with speckles of rain dropping down the disappointing sky. Although, I was in my usual cheerful mood. I was merrily strolling down the streets of Konoha, when I suddenly bumped into Kakashi. "Oh, hey sensei." I smiled up at the taller Jounin and shot him a smile. "Hey kid, where are you headed?" He asked, stuffing his book away in his bag. "I was going to Ichiraku's for some morning ramen." I replied, licking my lips hungrily. "Of course you are." Kakashi rolled his eyes and then sighed deeply. "What's wrong?" I questioned, cocking my head to the side. "Oh, you haven't heard? Sakura found Sasuke last night, he said he was leaving to Sound today. We tried to stop him, but he's so lost in a mind of vengeance that our attempts failed miserably." Kakashi's voice lowered along with his single eye. "He what?!" I exclaimed taking a shocked step away from sensei. Before Kakashi could utter another word, I pushed past him and ran to his house. Tears were streaming down my cheeks and then flew away to get mixed into the drops of rain. "Damn it Teme!" I screamed into the dreary air.

Once I had arrived at the house, I busted in. "Teme, what the hell are you doing?!" I screeched, not even bothering to check if the boy was still here. "What's it to you?" A familiar voice of sarcasm sounded in the corner of the room. I turned my head and gritted my teeth when I saw Sasuke stuffing clothes into a duffel bag. "How could you leave m- I mean us?" I croaked, now fighting the tears more than ever. "Hmph, I wasn't interested in making friends in the first place. I only became a shinobe to defeat my brother, so that's what I'm going to do." Sasuke zipped up the bag and started to stand up, however I pushed him back down and kicked away his bag. "So, your best idea is to become a rogue ninja and abandon what little life you have began to have?" Sasuke sat in silence for a moments before saying, "It's my only option." I gaped and resisted the urge to slap sense into this long gone ninja. "What about those who care about you? You'll break Sakura's heart." I choked back saying my heart and replaced it with Sakura's. I didn't give two shits about that girl. I could care less about what she feels anyways. "You think I care about her?" Sasuke laughed evily. "What happened to you?" I breathed, unable to vocalize my voice properly. It was still too shaky. "What are you talking about? This is me. I guess if you were really my friend, you would accept that." Sasuke stood up and brushed past me. "Don't come looking for me, you'll only waste your breath." I winced at his harsh words and stood stiff until he slammed the door behind him. I collapsed onto his wooden floors and wept until I had left an impressive puddle of my own tears on the ground. I punched the ground until my knuckles started to bleed, but I didn't care. The pain of losing him was overwhelming and blinded my train of thought. "I'm worthless!" I yelled, punching harder at the ground. "I'm so stupid!" I kept repeating that to myself. Suddenly, I became tired and ended up sleeping on his floor that night.

Up until now, I had spent most of my days curled up in my bed weeping. Only recently did Shikamaru get me out of the house to do something fun. Even so, I was only masked temporarily. I know Sasuke and I exchanged soft words last night, however I could still hear his piercing words from 3 years ago.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Sasuke's voice suddenly spoke worriedly. "Um, yeah sure." I mumbled, shrugging his hands of my back. "No seriously what's wr-" "Leave me alone!" I yelled and jumped up from my sitting position. "Naruto wait. Come sit down. Let's talk." He urged pulling on my hand. I shook it off easily and quickly slipped on my clothes. "I just need to go." I closed the bathroom door behind me and left his house. As I made my way farther from his residence, the more my heart began to split in two. I could almost feel it breaking. I clenched my chest and sniffed back intruding tears. Why did the teme have to make his way into my heart? I wish I had kept my distance and switched squads with another child. I could have easily avoided this never ending hole of pain and suffering. I could have wasted my breath on something more important. It's not like I could have gotten through to him. At that time he would have never stayed no matter what I said. I could have confessed to him, but he would have probably still gone. Then, he claims to have feelings for me so long later! "If you love me then why did you leave me!" I screamed angrily. As if the day was repeating itself, rain started to fall from the sky. "Perfect." I scoffed, chucking half heartedly. Let this be closure I guess. Maybe now, I can be the one to leave without feeling guilt.

**Ah, the emotional part. How I love it so! So, what happens next? Find out next week! :D**


	5. I'm Sorry! 3

**A/N: **

**Hi guys... I apologize deeply for my sudden decision... But I'll admit it, I'm a cold hard perfectionist and this story is just not to my liking. However, if you could, please check out my new story witch is still a NaruSasu, it's just improved and better written. It does not follow the same route as this one, but I believe with this new path it will bring better results. Please read the other one and forgive me for my sudden decision! :D**


End file.
